Say Anything
by Theo Javier
Summary: After escaping her alcoholic mom and her abusive boyfriend, Jersey and her brother move to Degrassi to start over, live normal lives... Or so they thought.
1. prologue

*prologue*  
  
Let me start this from the day we met.  
  
You looked so beautiful, I never will forget.  
  
Then you opened up your eyes, looked at me and kinda smiled.  
  
I was scared, but still happy at the same time  
  
- - - "1*15*96" by The Atari's  
  
There was something wrong with the milk (it totally did not smell like regular milk) so I didn't eat my Cinnamon Toast Crunch, but I wasn't complaining because I doubt they would have stayed down. I was more nervous than I ever had been, and for some reason that seemed to amuse my brother David. It sure as hell didn't amuse me.  
  
"Come on, Baby Sister," he said, revving up the engine in his slick black Cadillac. I was not complaining about being seen in this hot-mobile, either. It was a classic, with a V8 engine and chrome plastered everywhere. I would have given anything to have my own license and that car. It was like fire - hot and untouchable. Everyone loved this car, including me. If only it had hydrolix. "You're going to be late for school and I'm going to be late for work, so can we get this started already?"  
  
"As you wish," I said, sliding in and closing the door gentley, as not to damage any part of the gleaming, aqua-blue time trip. I brushed my red-blonde bangs out of my face best as I could, then jammed my Trucker's hat on. I was wearing the only clean thing I could find - a pair of stained overalls and a blue T-shirt that was almost too small. I guess you could say I was one of those tomboy girls, that didn't really care about their appearance, or make up. I had freckles dotting my nose and cheeks and my Dad's hazel eyes. Not that I had ever seen Dad's eyes, but that's just what David always tells me. My Dad died a while back, when I was living with Mom. But then she met Scott, and David got custody of me (thank GOD). We got as far away from Pasedena as we could - Canada. A little town called Degrassi, which was really quaint and all. It was nice.  
  
"Don't get all Princess Bride - y on me, Jersey," he said with a grin. My favorite movie since childhood was The Princess Bride. I love happy endings.  
  
"Don't worry, Davey." I pinched his cheek lightly and grinned at him. David always knew when I was nervous, and always knew how to make me perk up. It was just this special talent of his. David is handsome, ya know, in that undeniable way. I'm not all gross and I don't like him, but you can't deny it when someone is handsome. He's tall and built, with big brown eyes like Mom's and this mop of curly brown hair that sort of sticks up, but in a good way. He sort of has a Matt Dillon face, with those cheekbones. But he's sweet, and any girl would be lucky to date him. But it's because of me that he doesn't date, because he doesn't want me to get taken away. I don't want to get taken away, either.  
  
"So, you nervous and shit? Got butterflies?" he asked, and I shrugged lightly. He nodded and knew I didn't want to talk about it. "You excited?"  
  
"Of course I'm excited. My first day of freshmen year, I'm fourteen. I'm in Canada. So much homework to catch up with, guys to meet and date... Girls to fight with..." I sighed dramatically and David chuckled.  
  
"Don't fight with the girls, k? You want to make friends, remember? Don't isolate yourself, be friendly. Don't get all defensive. As for the guys... Forget about it. You got plenty of time, Jersey. Plenty of time." He ruffled the already messy bun that I had pulled my locks into, making it messier, with even more ends sticking out. But it was okay, my hat was covering the worst of it.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," I said, pulling up my high-top clad feet, then remembering I couldn't do that in this car, I dropped them. The upholstry is way too nice. "Look, I'm fourteen. I haven't been kissed yet, and I've only had one boyfriend..."  
  
"Travis was a jerk, Jersey. Forget about him. You don't need to get kissed yet, and I'm glad you haven't yet. You don't want to be easy, trust me. You get a shitty reputation and you can't ever get a good one back. I'm sorry, but you definitely don't want to be known as the girl that puts out to anyone." David eased to a stop in front of the school, where tons of kids were milling around outside, and a few that had even noticed our dream car, and were openly gaping at it. "Have a good day," he said, handing me my bag and kissing me on the cheek.  
  
"See ya later. I'm walking home," I reminded him. I didn't want him to miss much work on account of me. We needed it. Steeling myself, I got out of the car, and closed the door gentley. I took in all of the school, all of the students. The sun shone down brightly and it was warm and nice. I had a good feeling in my stomach.  
  
This is going to work, I thought. I know it.  
  
~*END*~  
  
--  
  
Author Notes: Hey everyone! This is my first Degrassi fanfic! I've been obsessed with the show and figured it was high time to get writing... So here it is. Of course, Jersey is my OC and I know that I'll more than likely have my characters OOC. But oh well, you will just have to get over it! LoL. Bear with me on the car facts - I'm not exactly an expert on them, but my dad is.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own David and Jersey, and their family. The other characters belong to the creators of Degrassi and Nogin. Lyrics belong to The Atari's and their people...  
  
Dedication: My friends at school that have helped me compare notes on Degrassi history, and that play Chose with me every day in my first period art class. I love you Ashley, Brandon, Kelsey, and Derrek!!! 


	2. 1

*1*  
  
Here. A little jealousy  
  
I hope you think of me  
  
Hope you wonder where I sleep at night  
  
Cause I feel like I'm inside out  
  
You got me upside down  
  
Maybe I was holding on too tight  
  
- - - "Inside Out" by Yellowcard (I LOVE THEM!!!)  
  
I hooked my thumbs into the straps of my light blue backpack and sauntered up the concrete steps where people were absently milling around, looking sleepy and somewhat disoriented. Some looked rather cheerful - almost too cheerful. A girl with longish blonde hair and her boyfriend, who also had blonde hair, were looking very happy to be together, and were making a very public display of their affections. She was pretty too, with tan skin and round cheeks. She was skinny and pretty. The guy wasn't half bad looking, with curly blonde hair and brown eyes, that might be classified as puppy dog eyes. Not as much as David's though.  
  
I made my way through the glass doors, managing not to trip over my own feet. Feeling somewhat confident, in a nervous insecure, 'I don't have anything to lose' way, I glanced around, wondering where the office was. There were even more kids in the school, just miling around looking like they did this every day. Then it hit me - they did do this every day. I had been "home schooled" when I lived with my Mom. I really just sat around all day, reading car manuals. Then I went to the shop with Scott, my Mom's boyfriend, and started working on cars. That's how I knew so much about them. I was pretty good with my hands too. The reason my suspenders were stained with grease. Underneath my finger nails, there seemed to be a layer of grease that wouldn't ever come out, no matter how hard I tried. So I just stopped trying.  
  
I had given up on searching alone. I spotted a thin, blonde haired girl that was a lot taller than me, and I walked up to her. "Hey, um... I'm kinda new, and was wondering if you coud help me find the office?" I said this nervously and kind of quickly. I'm not good with meeting new people. Seriously.  
  
"Sure. It's just down that hall, to the left. I'm Emma," she added. "I'll show you."  
  
"Thanks. I'm Jersey." I nervously cracked my knuckles and started babbling. "I just moved here from Pasedena... New school... I'm a freshmen, I'm not too good at school you know, but I hear you got this great auto program, so my brother David thought I should enroll here so... Here I am..."  
  
"Oh, that's cool. The school is more known for it's computer classes, but yeah, the autobody classes are pretty good." Emma pointed to the office.  
  
"Thanks! I'll see you around," I said, and headed into the office. I'm not too great with school things, but I was feeling a little less nervous as I headed into the office. I sat down in one of the molded plastic seats, next to a boy who was looking a little worse for wear. He had a nicely toned body and was wearing a white wife-beater and baggey jeans, and a black ski cap over his hair. He had a fat lip and a defensive look to him.  
  
"What're you in here for?" he asked after a minute of awkward silence. "Let me guess." He looked at my high - tops, then up my jeans and over my T-shirt, which had Leona's Diner writting on it. Unlike many of the new trendy shirts, it was actually from Leona's diner. He took in my appearance and said, "You got in a fight with a chic due to your sexuallity. They thought you were butch, but you weren't." He nodded. "But you got away without a scratch. I have -"  
  
"I'm not a lesbian," I said, shaking my head.  
  
"I know. Okay, first of all, when they ask you questions, deny everything. I don't know about any graffiti in the boys change room. I have no idea what you are talking about Mr. Radditch. Secondly, the Jedi mind trick."  
  
"But I'm not in trouble," I said. "I don't need these tips."  
  
"Uh-huh. I'm sure." He looked at her skeptically. "Jedi mind trick. You'll say, for instance, "I learned my lesson. I will never write Die Yuppie Scum on the wall again. You're gonna let me off now because I learned my lesson." That's how it works."  
  
I gazed at him with a grin. The secretary called my name and he winked at me. "I'm a new student," I told him, standing up. "I don't think I'll need the Jedi mind trick." And then I went into Principal Raditch's office.  
  
* * *  
  
My first hour class was Freshmen P.E. and my interview went through the entire hour. So I went to Media class next, and met a bald, freckled man that was my teacher. Mr. Simpson, who explained to me that he had cancer. Everyone knew and seemed generally fond of him, so I figured he couldn't be all that bad of a guy. I sat down next to Emma, who was already typing away at something as soon as I got there.  
  
"What's that?" I asked, openning up a word processor so I could type up the mini - biography that would make up for all of the other projects I missed. I would start the new project tomorrow, and that would be my offical start in the class.  
  
"A petition. On testing drugs on animals, and potentially killing them. It's not fair," she said, not taking her eyes off the screen as she typed.  
  
"Oh," I said slowly. "But wouldn't you rather have them tested on animals so they won't kill any humans?" By the look on her face, I could tell I really shouldn't have said that. She turned and looked at me like I was insane. "Nevermind. Just my personal opinion. But if I wrote a peition, it would be about fur." That got her cooled off slightly. I had learned that animal rights activists don't think they are ever wrong, but for as stubborn as they are they are equally sincere. And they really only want to help the animals.  
  
Mr. Simpson finally stood up after the bell wrang for a second time, signaling the beginning of class. "Class, we have a new student. Jersey Anderson." I waved, cheeks flaming red. That's the crappy part about being a redhead. You're unique and all, but once you start blushing, there is no way to stop it. And you can feel your face getting hot, and the roots of your hair tingle. It's annoying. "She just transferred from Pasedena, California. All right, you all have projects to be turning in. Go to the HSlab folder, second hour..."  
  
"California? That's a pretty long ways away," said the girl to my right. She had curly brown hair and adn glasses, and was black. I had a lot of black friends when I lived in California. Most of them were guys. "I'm Liberty van Sans."  
  
"Jersey," I said, indenting my first paragraph. I was focoused on making this the best auto - biography of Jersey Anderson that there ever was. I started typing away, ignoring the little squiggley lines that popped up beneath the words and grammarical errors. I was so into my work that I didn't hear the door open, or Mr. Simpson saying, "Sean, that's your third tardy." Actually I didn't notice anything, until someone tapped my shoulder, and I flinched about three feet in the air.  
  
"How'd the Jedi mind trick work for you?" asked the guy from the office.  
  
"I didn't need it," I replied, feeling my face turn red.  
  
"Oh, you denied everything then? Most of the wimps do that, but since it's your first time in the office of Degrassi High, I guess that's all right." He grinned at me, then went to sit down at a different computer.  
  
"Who's that?" I asked Emma.  
  
"Sean." There was something in the tone of her voice that made me think there was something there. But I didn't want to pry, so I left it.  
  
"He's my ex-boyfriend. Stay away from him, he's a jerk," she said, turning her gaze away from me and back to her computer screen. I kept quiet after that, wondering what the story was. I started my biography and finished it at the end of the hour, complete with details on my love life, favorite bands (Yellowcard, The Doors, Atari's...) and a muddled view of my past in Pasedena. I didn't want to think about Mom or Scott, so I just pushed them to the back of my mind. I hated thinking about them. It got me all - melancholy.  
  
Sighing, I turned the bio in and waited for the bell to ring. Not even third hour and there was already an air of mystery...  
  
TBC~  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Well, this was a kind of hard chapter to write. I guess you can tell, it's sort of blotchy, ya know. Anyhoo, I don't know how to spell Liberty's last name, so I guessed. Don't flame me, please! Your favorite Degrassi characters will be coming soon, I promise. Look for the next chapter soon! The pairings may not be your favorite, but I happen to like them and the stuff that will be going on soon... LoL!!  
  
Disclaimer: I of course only own Jersey and David Anderson. The rest of the kids belong to the creators of Degrassi and their respectable people.  
  
Dedication: Anyone who is actually reading this fic!  
  
* 


End file.
